Bálsamo
by Adicta al NaruSasu
Summary: Sasuke llega de una misión en Suna con los labios resecos, que podrá calmar ese dolor, o más bien quien...


¡Buenos días gente bonita! Aqui yo con mi primer fic. Sasuke acaba de llegar de una misión en Suna con los labios resecos, ¿que podrá calmar ese dolor?.

-¡Estoy en casa!- excamó (o más bien gritó) Sasuke al llegar a la mansión Uchiha donde convivía con Naruto hace más o menos ocho meses.

El azabache acababa de volver de la torre de la Hokage donde había entregado unos documentos que el Kazekage envió a Konoha.

Venía cansado de la misión, le ardía cada centimetro de piel que había dejado expuesta al ardiente sol de la aldea de la arena y sentía los labios más que resecos.

Normalmente Naruto saltaría de detrás de la puerta y lo recibiría con besos, caricias y terminarían los dos teniendo sexo salvaje en la cama matrimonial que Tsunade les habá regalado, la cual era muy resistente (N/A: If you know what i mean). Pero esta vez no fue así.

Al parecer no había nadie en casa, quizá el Dobe hubiese salido a visitar a alguno de sus incontables amigos. El pelinegro no le dió importancia a aquello ya que necesitaba descansar, ¡Y NO PIENSEN MAL!, adoraba ver esa cabellera rubia revoloteando cual mariposa en un prado por todo el lugar, pero de vez en cuando necesitaba un poco de paz, y con Naruto cerca no lo conseguía.

Suspiró, estaba cansado.

Se adentró en la mansión y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se aceco a la mesa y depositó allí su preciada katana con la cual había amenazado ya varias veces al rubio (entre muchos otros) por ser tan idiota. Subió cansadamente las escaleras y se metió al baño.

Antes que nada encendió el grifo de la ducha a muy baja temperatura y luego dejó caer su ropa al suelo con un ruido sordo. Se adentró lentamente bajo el agua helada y soltó otro suspiro, esta vez de placer al sentir el frío chocar contra la pálida piel de su espalda.

Estuvo varios minutos bajo el agua, relajandose, tanto que hasta comenzó a sentir sueño. Decidió salir antes de dormirse y morir ahogado como casi había pasado una vez, por cierto, aquella situación había sido espantosa.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke y Nauruto acababan de demostrarse amor en su estado más puro y ahora reposaban tranquilamente en la enorme cama... O al menos Naru estaba durmiendo, sin embargo Sasuke no paraba de removerse bajo las sábanas. Tenía ganas de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero algo se lo impedía. Se sentía pagajoso, había sudado bastante y odiaba eso, aunque le gustaba bastante como llegaba a ello... En fin, se sentía incomodo y por eso decidió darse un baño, lo cual fue una muy mala idea ya que la comodidad de la bañera mezclada con el sueño y la sensación del jabón llevandose los restos de la reciente noche de pasión le jugaron una mala pasada.

El azabache se sentía tan bien que poco a poco y sin darse cuenta se fue sumergiendo en el agua hasta que, dormido, se sumergió por completo.

Fue espabilado completamente al sentir como el agua entraba por su boca y nariz. El chico tosía con fuerza, intentando sacar el agua de sus pulmones y respirar al mismo tiempo. A la vez aleteaba cual pez fuera del agua en un acto involuntario de aferrerse de las cortinas para no ahogarse más (N/A: Notese que el gran Sasuke Uchaha se estaba ahogando en una tina con tan solo un par de litros de agua *Risa de foca retrasada*/Sasuke: Es todo por tu culpa ¡ADICTA!/ Adicta al NaruSasu: ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Es culpa de Naru-chan y tuya por verse tan tiernos juntos! *o*/ Sasuke: *Sonrisa marca Uchiha* Esta vez te lo dejaré pasar, pero donde vuelvas a decir que MI Naru-chan es tierno ¡te abro la garganta!/ Adicta al NaruSasu: Ok -_-).

Naruto, despertado por tanto alboroto se dirigió hacia el baño, encontrandose con semejante escena.

-HA HA HA HA HA HA HA- reía el rubio con fuerza, tanta que hasta le dolía la panza.

-Maldito... ¡Coff! Dobe... ¡Coff! ¡Coff! ¡Baka ayudame!- gritaba Sasuke desde la bañera a su compañero que sufría un ataque de risa imparable.

Luego de calmarse un poco, Naruto, limpiandose el resto de las lagrimas (producto de su rciente ataque de risa) le dió ligeros golpesitos en la espalda a su novio mientras se mordia los labios para reprimir la risa. Mientras tanto, Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Luego de recomponerse el Uchihase fue de allí dando enormes zancadas y trancando la habitacion luego de dar un fuerte golpe a el rubio en un brazo.

El pobre Naruto tuvo que dormir en el sillón, aunque con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

No, no quería que aquello volviera a suceder, el rubio aún se reía de aquello, aunque intentaba disimularlo a toda costa para que Sasuke no lo dejara sin caricias, aquello era una tortura.

Se anudo una toalla en la cintura mientras que con otra se secaba el cabello. Se vistió con un short blanco y una camisa holgada negra para luego bajar a la cocina.

Al abrir la heladera se encontró con una gran variedad de... (Cha Cha Cha Chaaaaan) nada. No había absolutamente nada en la heladera. Frustrado cerró el refrigerador con un portazo y se llevó una mano a los pálidos labios que habían comenzado a sangrar de fruncirlos estando tan resecos.

Maldijo por lo bajo y subió nuevamente las escaleras, esta vez para entrar a la habitación y buscar por todos los rincones incansablemente hasta dar con un objeto que Sakura le había regalado y estaba sin usar. Era un bálamo sabor frutilla, el azabache aún no entendía el porque aún lo conservaba, pero igual se paró frente al espejo y destapó el objeto. Inmediatamente llegó a su nariz un penetrante aroma a frutillas que le hicieron agua la boca. Lo observó por un par de segundos, era de color rosa fuerte, color que odiaba ya que le hacían acordar a la pelirosa que había ocupado la mente del rubio un buen tiempo.

Sin tardar más deslizó el labial a lo lrgo de sus labios, sintiendose invadido repentinamente por una intensa frescura que arrasó con el dolor. Suspiró, se sentía delicioso. Tan invadido se sentía por la nueva sensación que nunca se percató de la figura acercandose a él.

POV Naruto

Un rubio volvía a casa luego de visitar a sus padres. Esperaba ansiosamente la llegada del Teme, hace tres días que no lo veía, ¡TRES DÍAS! ¡ERA UN DISPARATE!, demasiado tiempo sin verlo, besarlo, tocarlo, en fin, sin sentir su presencia. Despues de todo era un hombre, y todo hombre tenía un limite, y más uando estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha.

Al llegar a la mansión Uchiha se percató de que habían luces encendidas, su impaciencia aumentó, necesitaba ver a ese engreído, necesitaba besarlo (entre otras cosas).

Entró a la casa silenciosamente y luego de revisar toda la planta baja se descalzó (para no hacer ruido) y subió las escaleras, esperando sorprender al azabache. Fue directamente hacia la recamara ya que de allí provenía una luz y al entrar se encontró con una imagen en parte tierna, en parte sensual y exitante y en otra sumamente graciosa.

El Uchiha se hallaba parado frente al espejo deslizando un bálsamo que había visto alguna vez mientras urgaba en los cajones del moreno. Con una sonrisa boba y la vista clavada en los labios del azabache se acercó hasta estar a un par de centimetros de él y lo tomo posesivamente por su estrecha cintura.

-¿Qué haces Usuratonkachi?- preguntó el moreno.

Naruto no escuchó las palabras del otro, estaba completamente hipnótizado por el aroma que desprendía el moreno a su fruta preferida, ademas del aroma, el color de los labios de su novio se había tornado apenas mas rojos, lo suficiente para que el rubio lo notara y le gustara.

-¿Sabe tan bien que como huele?- habló con esa voz ronca que hacía despertar las hormonas de Sasuke.

Inmediatamente hizó chocar la espalda del azabache con la pared, deteniendo el cuerpo del otro con el suyo y besándole el cuello con ferocidad.

Sasuke, sonrojado en parte por la vergueza que le había producido el que el Dobe lo encontrara en esas condiciones y en parte por ese tono que lo volvía loco (N/A: Sin contar que le estaba devorando el cuello cual zorro hambriento */*) reunió todo su orgullo de macho Uchiha dispuesto a dar batalla y contestó:

-No lo sé, dime tú.

Como ven, todo lo de macho se fue al diablo. (N/A: Si Fugaku lo escuchara/ Sasuke: ¡Callate!, ¿no ves que nos interrumpes?/ Adicta al NaruSasu: Gomene *Se larga a llorar*)

El Uzumaki podía contra todo autocontrol que tuviera el azabache.

Y sin más Naruto se abalanzó sobre el contrario saboreando al azabache junto al bálsamo (que por cierto era delicioso). Verificó que nada hubiese cambiado en el tiempo que pasó fuera.

Como pensaba... nada había cambiado. (N/A: Para suerte de toda la humanidad, porque si llegaba a enterarse de que alguien le puso un dedo encima a Sasuke, todos morirían... Hasta tú, tan solo por respirar el mismo aire que su amado Sasuke, es más, yo que tú me compro una mascara de oxígeno... Ok no). Naruto era un novio algo BASTANTE celoso.

-Sip, estas delicioso.

-Dobe- decía Sasuke sonrojado como su fruta preferida (N/A: Si, es el tomate, y si, el tomate es una fruta/ Sasuke: ¡¿CUANDO DIABLOS VAS A DEJAR DE INTERRUMPIRNOS?!/ Adicta al NaruSasu: Ahora Sasuke, pero porfavor baja esa katana *De rodillas, suplicando por su vida*/ Sasuke: Así hago las cosas en casa *Sonrisa de lado marca registrada Uchiha* ).

-Teme...- susurró Naruto cerca de su oído- podríamos usar esa cosa para... jugar...- habló sensualmente el Uzumaki mientras metía una mano por debajo de la playera del moreno- Es deliciosa...

-...

...Y Sasuke golpeó brutalmente a Naruto en la cara...

FIN...

Nah, mentira, al final si terminaron teniendo sexo salvaje, aunque esta vez fue con sabor a fruilla.

...

Ok, ese si fue el final. Dejen Review dieciendome que les pareció el fic, como ya dije es mi primer fic y estoy super nerviosa, ¡hasta me tiemblan las manos!. Voy a aceptar todo tipo de consejos y tomatazos (¡en la cara no pofavor!).

Y disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía.

Besos y abrazos de: Adicta al NaruSasu.


End file.
